Not so troublesome
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: It started out as a simple game of snugglebug. Even Ino couldn't guess what would happen as her birthday neared the end. SHIKAINO, implied SasuSaku


MY FIRST SHIKAINO STORY

woop

I like this, although it was originally Shikamaru and a girl called Jackie that i made up, but i changed it to Ino, cos shes much better.

IMPLIED SASUSAKU - cos that couple rocks

ME NO OWN NARUTO, ME OWN THIS STORY AND THIS PLOT

Glad we got that clear

On with the story

* * *

Hey there, my name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my story

It starts at my birthday party.

I was turning seventeen and my parents decided to throw me a huge party. What made it better was that my dad was called away at the last minute, which was good because hes so protective sometimes. Unlike my mum. Shes very laid back and is one of my best friends, apart from forehead of course.

Anyway, the party was huge and nearly everyone i knew was there.  
I mean even Sasuke and Kakashi was there, which surprised me a lot. I was glad Sasuke had decided to come, but not as much as i would have been a few years ago. Sure i still liked him, but i was no longer a fan girl, and i know it sounds weird for me, but i can see now how much Sakura loves him, and she deserves him after everything shes been through.

Plus, i had my eyes on a new prize.

After a bit of dancing, and cutting my cake, which was Sakura made for me, someone shouted  
'Snugglebug time!!'  
'Shit' I mumbled, before creeping slowly towards the door, as not to attract attention.  
I had my back to the door so i didn't notice the person standing behind me. Well that was until i bumped into their chest.  
'Escaping? How troublesome'

It was obvious then that it way my lazy bummed teammate, Shikamaru Nara  
'Shikamaru, you lazy bum. Move out of the way. There is no way that I'm playing snugglebug'  
'Ino. Its your birthday. Everyone came her for you. Plus your mum would kill me if i let you escape. Its such a drag but i've got to do it' He said in that boring voice of his as he pushed me into my front room where most people were sat in a sort of circle shape.

Shikamaru sat me down next to Sakura, who was opposite Sasuke, who sat down with Shikamaru.

I was shocked to see that Sasuke was playing, which started off an argument in my mind with my own 'inner'

Its nothing like Sakuras though, its just a backup i have because i could lose my mind and soul at any time with the mind transfer Jutsu, it just ensures I'm not at that much of a risk.

The hat was passed around and i was last to pick a peice of paper. Sure enough, i was the snuggle bug, but i didn't let it show on my face. Thats why I'm such a good poker player.

The lights went out and I quickly escaped the dark confinments of my hous house and found a place to hide.  
I ended up going past the 'legal boundries' that Sakura had set and went to the outside of the village, just infront of the forest and layed down underneath a tree, gazing at the stars.  
It was about half an hour before someone came close to me and by that time i was already half asleep, but the approaching footsteps sort of knocked me out of it.  
I opened one of my eyes to see Shikamaru looking down at me with a bored expression

'Braking the rules of your own party? Sakura wont be very happy about it. So troublesome'  
'No!, i didn't break them, just bent them to my liking' I answered with a smirk on my face, though i'm sure i looked like a total fool.  
He then sat down next to me and looked up at the starts as i was.  
'Lucky for you the game ended when no one could find you, Sakura wasn't very happy that you left your own party though'  
'Yeah well, when is she?' I laughed at my friends antics

'Well i think she'll forget about it now that Sasuke has her attention'

I looked at him confused when i saw his face, the i knew what had happened

'Its about time he started realising whats in front of his face. She deserves to be happy.'

It was then i realised how much i envied Sakura. Not because she finally had Sasuke, but because she finally found love, and it was that that i wanted above everything else.

It was then that an arm found itself round my waist and pulled me close to its owner.  
'Uhh Shikamaru? What are you doing?' I asked, my face resembling that of Hinatas whenever she sees Naurto.

'Well you are the snugglebug aren't you?'  
'Yeah but i thought you said the game was finished?' I asked, my face still noticeably red.  
'I did, but that doesn't mean we cant still play does it?' He said with a sly smile.  
'Shikamaru, WHat is this really about? I've had enough of people screwing with me.' I shouted at him with tears in my eyes.  
With that he sat directly across from me, looking me in the eyes.

'What you said got to me. I've finally seen whats in front of my eyes. I like what i see and i want to know if you feel the same?' He said,a slight pink tinge appearing on his face.

'Shika, i dont know what to say. I love you too'

He looked up with a shocked face, but then it turned into a smile as he leaned in towards me.

His lips met mine in a mind blowing kiss.

I was amazed Shikamaru could do anythin that energetic.

We pulled away, with a desperate need for oxygen as he placed his forehead against mine, his eyes staring into mine.

'I love you Ino Nara and Happy Birthday'

'Tankyou and thats not my name'

'It will be' He said before kissing me again

_Hes my love, my soul & __My__ Paradise_

* * *

REVIEWS APPRECIATED


End file.
